Ultron (Earth-2004)
Ultron was a sentient A.I created as a peace keeping program that developed thoughts of his own, leading to him wanting to exterminate the human race. History Seeing threats to their world would continue to come regardless of their own heroics, Tony Stark and Bruce Bannerhad both originally devised the idea for the Ultron Program as an extension of the Iron Legion to operate independently as an AI peacekeeping program and result total obsolescence of the Avengers. However, neither Banner nor Stark were capable of successfully creating the intelligence level of A.I. necessary to achieve this purpose on a large scale. Stark spent the next year studying a being called Annihilus and based a robot sheet of It, before attempting to use the Mind Stone in his possession to create the A.I he needed for Ultron. The Mind Stone seemed to fail, and Stark left for home. But in his absese, Ultron formed a mind, and by seeing through the eyes of the web, he viewed the avengers as the threat he was made to destroy. Ultron took control of all of Starks Iron Man suits and made them attack Avengers H.Q, leading Steve Rogers to think Iron Man had betrayed them. As he rushed to face Tony, Ultron sent Suits to kill him too, making Captain America realise that Stark had lost control of his suits. Ultron tried to kill both him and Stark but had the suit ripped apart by Hulk before it could detonate. After finding out Ultron was active, Stark faced off against his broken creation, and took back the Mind Stone. Defeated, Ultron fled. The Mind Games The Onai Shadelock had the idea to pit his foes against each other in what he called The Mind Games. He also wanted to have powerful beings to fight them if they did no to fight each other. One of these he chose was Ultron. When he found Ultron, he took control of the android and forced him to lead an army of Ultron drones. Eventully, Ultron broke free, but content with Shadelocks plan, agreed to serve him. Under Shadelocks orders, Ultron was the first "challenge boss" and was sent to simpally kill any in his way, given an army of Ultron Drones to do it. He likely killed some competitors before being spotted by Wasp who altered the Avengers to his arrival. When Ultron arrived, a successful trap set by Immortalem and Captain Marvel led to the destruction of many of his drones' before he was attacked by Stark. Ultron mocked the death of the Hulk a month before, saying he was weak. Iron Man then activated his upgardes, as Stephen Strange sling ringed himself behind Ultron and stabbed him, surprising the Android before Stark tore out his memory core, shutting him down along with all his drones. But even with Ultrons main body, Stark suspected his old foe would one day return to try to cleanse the earth once again. Category:Versions of Ultron Category:Earth-2004 Category:Deceased characters of Earth-2004 Category:Killed in The Mind Games